1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the design of collision detection and warning systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for [insert subject matter for each application].
2. Related Art
Recent developments in sensing and mobile computing technologies have allowed consumers to benefit from computing in day-to-day applications, which previously has only been available in expensive, stationary systems. One such application is vehicle collision warning. Driver safety can be significantly improved with present-day sensing technologies combined with cost-effective computing power, mobile communication capabilities, and ubiquitous positioning systems. Equipped with these technologies, vehicles can access much better information about the road ahead, and can avoid many more accidents.
To accurately predict collisions and provide effective warning, a collision warning system is often required to process a huge amount of information from different sources. This information overload is further exacerbated as sensors grow more sophisticated and more information about a vehicle's surroundings becomes available. For example, such information may come partly from better sensors in vehicles, partly from intelligent intersections which can track the movements of many principals (e.g., vehicles, pedestrians, and bicyclists), and partly from other principals which carry intelligent devices for tracking and communicating their movements to peer vehicles.
Hence, it is a significant challenge to process this large flow of information in real time and to give accurate and useful warnings of a potential collision.